stickempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos
Chaos Empire is an optional empire in Stick Empires that comes with Gold Membership. With the free 5 Trials that came with the first anniversary of Stick Empires released in patch 1.77, you can try out Chaos and see how it is... Description Chaos can be described as a "Dark Army", featuring necromancy, twisted body parts and darker themes such as suicidal units and slave workers. Chaos also has special traits of its own, unlike any other Empire. It is the only empire that has a spell capable of permanently freezing and killing most units in one shot (Petrify, from Medusa). Besides, it is the only empire to have units that have passive regeneration of health and passive healing of poison - also features of the wild, hinting further at their untamed, chaotic side. Chaos is the counterpart to Order, as both feature nine units split into the same categories on the user interface, each unit with its corresponding counterpart in the other - one economic unit, three close-quarters combat units, two ranged units, two spellcasters and one Giant unit each. Units Chaos has 9 units. Each fulfills its own role in Chaos, similar to Order. Enslaved Miner The (enslaved) Miner acts as the economic backbone of Chaos, supplying resources to create the army and maintain it. The Miner can also fulfill a defensive role by building Miner Towers, defensive turrets that fire projectiles at attackers. However, in terms of combat the Enslaved Miner - like its Order counterpart - lacks armour and has a very low attack power in its pitiful melee strikes. The Miner can be upgraded to have increased health and speed. Crawler The Crawler acts as an early-game unit for Chaos, as well as being its source of harassment against the enemy army. It has high speed which is amplified by upgrades. It is also one of the few units that can attack while moving. However, it needs an upgrade to do this. The Crawler can be upgraded to increase its attack rate, attack damage and movement speed. As it is meant to be used in numbers, these upgrades stack compared to how many Crawlers are in the army. The Crawler lacks any armour, however it can do decent damage while moving to chase down units and perform hit-and-run attacks. Even known they lack defense, armor and health they are very popular and annoying for enemy players cause they speed in early battles can by-pass the enemy troops ( swordwraths, In early game ) And only attack the miners then retreat-regroup and strike again. The strategy can make a enemy player annoyed and if correctly killing a miner or more can give a great advantage. But however crawlers can't defeat a swordwrath one-to-one and since they nearly the same price use crawlers for offensive strategys ONLY and if enemy out-number you in early games then go straight to enemy miners and kill one or more then retreat and regroup and strike again. Crawlers are weak but there speed makes up everything. Dead The Deads act as a long-range unit that can also be considered long-range support. When upgraded, its ranged attacks can spread poison throughout an enemy army, potentially doing large damage over time. The Deads are considered to be armoured by the game, however their low-speed and health (for an armoured unit) makes it unsuitable for an effective tanking role. Marrowkai The Marrowkai acts as an offensive spellcaster. It has 2 spells which can temporarily disable key enemy units and can deal large damage to many enemy units at once. The Marrowkai, being a spellcaster, lacks armour, health and is slow. However its high damage capabilities make it desirable in an army, however it would require protection to act at maximum efficiency. Medusa Medusa acts as a ranged assassin in Chaos. She can instantly kill infantry units from a long distance. She can also act as support or area-control by spraying poison all over the battlefield, preventing enemy movement, lest they be poisoned. Being a spellcaster, Medusa is frail, but her support capabilities make her desirable in an army. Juggerknight The Juggerknight acts as an offensive tanking unit in Chaos. It has decent speed, but has high durability and damage capabilities. The Juggerknight can gain an ability to temporarily increase speed while stunning enemy units in its way. Due to its desirable tanking role and great offensive capability, Juggerknights make an appearance in almost every match featuring Chaos. Bomber The Bomber is a suicidal unit, which can run at enemies and detonate upon contact, dealing large damage over a large area. Of course, the unit is killed in the process. The Bomber has high speed but very low health. However it makes up the shadowrath, It used for Early and Late game cause of it AOE effect it recommend it should only be used in 4 and more ( cause less of 4 can't kill anything 2 bars or below ) if large amounts of bombers can easily kill lots of units at one time. ( Spearton, Archidon, Swordwrath, Juggerknight, Earth Elemental ) Are a few examples. Eclipsor The Eclipsor acts as a fast, aerial ranged unit. It flies, so only other ranged units can attack it. However, it lacks armour making it more susceptible to ranged attacks compared to the Albowtross. Although, its speed and range can make up for it. Due to the difficulty in destroying them in a proper army, and their reliable damage output, Eclipsors are very desirable in the late-game for Chaos. Eclipsors are also the Chaos replacement for Albowtross they are also one of the fastest flying units ( Before Cycloid, And faster then Air Elemental ) Giant The Giant acts as a defensive tanking unit in Chaos. It has low speed, but is the most durable unit in the whole game and can attack and stun multiple oncoming units with a single attack. As such, the Giant is seen as a common tank for spellcasters in Chaos. Category:Empires